


Lovely Stress Relief

by MinaAvalor



Series: It's so Fluffy [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, F/M, Married Life, Orgasms, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: It's a hard day at the office for Balin maybe his wife can help relieve some of his stress.





	Lovely Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine I apologize for any in advance.  
Hope you enjoy reading!

So much paperwork, why was there so much paperwork? It didn’t matter how many times he asked himself this question the pile was still there. He knew that there would be a lot of paperwork during the restoration of Erebor, but Mahal wept this was just ridiculous. Not to mention all he wanted was to find his sweet wife & spend some time together to get rid of some of his tension. She was very good at helping him feel balanced. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Fana. Even if it was just a quiet evening sitting in front of the fire in their sitting room with her brushing his hair & beard or massaging his upper body. Or when she would make a special supper before drawing him a warm bath taking him straight to bed & loving every inch of him with her sweet mouth not wanting anything from him except to be satisfied at the absolute puddle of pleased dwarf to snuggle into his arms & beard for sleep.

She truly was a one of a kind, a woman he was proud & please to have at his side for his life. He tried to lavish her with attention, anything she asked or desired he would do his best to give her. Unfortunately, it looked like tonight he was going to be in his office late. He knew she would crinkle her brow after receiving his note he had sent so she wouldn’t wait dinner on him. Mahal’s balls it felt like the pile on his desk was mocking him. Taking his pen up to start he dove in hoping he could make a good dent before he left.

What he wasn’t quite prepared for was the soft knock on his door not half an hour later. Bidding them enter his lips immediately curved up into a smile upon seeing Fana coming in with a small hamper under one arm.

“Fana my ghivashel what a pleasant surprise. I apologize for not making it home for dinner.” He really hated disappointing her though at her small smile he felt the tightness in his chest ease away.

“No please don’t worry my love. I thought since you couldn’t come home for dinner, I would bring your dinner to you. Staying to work is fine but I will not have you go hungry.” She held a twinkle in her eye knowing he would have likely forgotten to send for a bite to eat.

Balin pushes his chair back from his desk as he watches Fana place the hamper on the table by the wall, the light from the lamp & fireplace dancing across her skin like sun on the water of the lake. His heart swelling at the love he holds for this amazing creature. She turns with a gentle smile coming over taking his hand lacing their fingers together she slips down to sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her then sliding her hands to rest on his shoulders. Bringing her forehead down they breath deeply together the only sound is between the two of them & the merry crackle of the fire.

Balin tilts up to place a gentle kiss to her lips, they are plump & soft under his. Feeling her tongue sliding over his lips he gasps as he opens to allow her entrance, one of her hands cupping the back of his head the other fisting into his beard giving a light tug sending fire through his veins. Her tongue is demanding & searching the cavern of his mouth dueling with his tongue better than any weapon made by man, dwarf or elf. Groaning he slides his hands down to cup her curvy backside that is soft under his hands as she tilts to the side sliding a leg over to make her straddle his lap pressing into his hardening shaft. The warmth he can feel from her thighs is enough to make him sweat with want.   
He can feel her hands moving down to undo the buckle at his waist pushing his robes apart slightly before reaching the waist of his under shorts. Then she slides back breaking their kiss to push his knees apart bringing herself to rest between them as she tugs down the small clothes so she can free his erection that is throbbing against the feeling of cloth rubbing against skin. 

It hits the cool air causing him to moan as he brings his hands to run through her hair cupping her face. She gazes at his cock tenderly touching & teasing with her fingers drawing gasps & hissing breaths from Balin, a bead of pre-cum is brought out, it is heady to hear her moan at the sight, lids heavy as she leans in.   
Her tongue is warm & moist as she licks the very tip before licking from tip to root & up again then plunging it into the hot cave of her mouth, her moan vibrating through his erection making him tug on her hair with a grunt. She tickles & twists with her tongue as she bobs slowly enjoying the sounds of pleasure she can draw from him. Coming up to suck just the head, hollowing her cheeks undulating her tongue as she slides down to push him all the way in her mouth stretching her lips wide. He watches the sight of her mouth on him, it is erotic thinking about how he tastes on her tongue. His mouth slightly open as he pants from the sensation of her tongue on the underside of his cock tracing the vein ribbing his shaft. The sweet wet sucking salacious sounds as she drowns them both in the heat as her saliva drips from her lips to pool at the base of his cock.  
Drawing him to a hot sweat cupping his stones in one hand giving them a gentle roll before squeezing slightly she unbuttons her blouse allowing her breasts to spill out. Balin gently grabs the back of her head pulling her hair bringing her off his cock her tongue coming out to reach for it once more as she mewls at the loss of him twitching in her mouth. Balin stands her up & comes up in front of her, hands grabbing a fistful of skirt sliding back to cup her ass & lift her onto the desk. Sliding the fabric up to her hips Balin growls at the realization that she is bare underneath & he can feel the moisture on her thighs. 

Laying her back on the desktop he leans down to kiss along her chest as she hooks her legs around his waist. As he pulls back the sight of her flushed & open on top of all the paperwork on his desk snaps the last bit of restraint Balin possessed. Lining himself up to plunge into her hard, causing her to cry out his name. Watching her mouth part as he pounds into her relentlessly, her slick dripping corridor rubbing against him fluttering as she wiggles slightly. Grabbing her hips in a grip that is sure to bruise he watches her breasts bounce as he thrusts hard & fast into her over & over grunting in his exertion. Streams of Khuzdul flying from his mouth as he marks her with his cock & with the words he says.   
He takes satisfaction in her moans & cries hoping the whole mountain hears him in his prowess pleasing his woman in such a place. Thinking of her dripping his seed down her legs as she walks flushed back to their apartments makes him growl deep in his chest knowing that every male who sees her will be able to smell his musk on her claiming her as his.

Reaching down with one hand to rub against her clit as he picks his pace up even further, the wood of his desk creaking under the strain is intoxicating to his brain. He feels his peak coming as stars start to pile into his vision. Her cries & mewling fueling his desire watching her heavy breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts he wants her to come to feel her shudder around him as he spills deep into her again & again.

“Come for me Ghivashel. Let me feel your pleasure.” He pants his request watching her eyes as they shut then open as she tries to grip for purchase on the desk before grabbing a handful of his beard giving it a tug as she screams his name. He growls at the tug & feels a rush of wet shuddering around his cock as he pounds into her erratically roaring his peak as he plunges deep inside spilling himself grinding against her rutting primally as his vision whites out then clears.

Gently gathering her in his arms he slips out of her with a hiss of breath then pulls her to his chest, as they pant together for breath. As their breathing evens pressing kisses to her forehead, he marvels at the treasure in his arms worth more to him than all the gems in the mountain. Her hands clenching & twisting in his robes as if it is keeping her from floating away.

“You are so dear to me Mizimel.” He murmurs against her hair.  
She tilts her head back to look at him with dazed glassy eyes. Coming to stand she gently presses a tender kiss to his lips. Her hands coming down to gently tuck him back into his under shorts, setting his robe to rights.   
“I love you very much my heart. However, I know you need to try to get a little work done. I hope though you won’t stay too long before coming home tonight.” She straightens her clothes as she gives him a rather impish smile.  
“I will be along very soon my sweet. My arms are lonely without you in them.” Trying to put himself together as he walks her to the door wishing very much that he could simply cart her over his shoulder back to their domicile & Mahal’s balls to the consequences.  
“My skin will be waiting for your arms & beard in our bed then my husband.” She gives him a quick peck before opening the door with a slight wiggle of her rump meant just for him as a promise & a tease. Whistling quietly to himself Balin smiles, quickly making his way back to his desk maybe he’ll just sort the papers to deal with tomorrow so he can head home.

Nothing quite like spending an evening relaxing with his wife after all to relieve some stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghivashel – treasure of all treasures  
Mizimel- my jewel


End file.
